


this is my party

by cerqlean



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Build up, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Wine lol, fancy party, i might've rushed a little, ish, its in a limosine, kind of, kind of like my own au, like you still set up the rfa but like you don't fall in love with anyone, limo sex, maybe i'll do a continuation of you find that out lol, then in a hotel against a window, you don't know he's saeyoung's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerqlean/pseuds/cerqlean
Summary: MC's party is a success. Until Wine guy passes out, but honestly, he did her a favor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fan fiction + smut like, ever, so i'd love some constructive criticism!! ty for reading!!

     You held the large wine cup between two fingers as it rested in the palm of your hand, sipping thoughtfully. It was rich, and you liked it very much. It tasted like either the Merlot or one of the Cabernets you picked— you made a mental note to ask the server which one later. You walked confidently through the large crowd, pride swelling in your chest. This party took a good three months of planning; Late nights under the dim light of your lamp, scattered papers all over your apartment, random phone calls.

     A man approaches you, dressed cleanly in a crisp navy-colored suit. He is smiling as he extends a hand. You recognize him immediately as the doctor who contacted you from Doctors with Consciences. You set down your wine glass and take his hand, beaming.

     "Welcome to the RFA Party, it's so nice to finally meet you in person," You say, dropping your arm to the side. "How are you enjoying yourself so far?"

     As the doctor begins talking about his plans to travel to Syria, you nod politely and smile. Your eyes wander—the doctor is too involved with himself to notice— and settle on a man in the corner. He has an air about him, even from a distance. His hair is white, albeit the red highlights that adorn it, and he's dressed up nicely, in a dark red tux. It matches your dress. _He looks good_ , you think idly. Suddenly, his head turns and his gaze catches yours—god, bright, green eyes— and you can feel your chest burn. Quickly, you look away, embarrassed to be caught staring. The doctor excuses himself as his eyes brighten at something on the other side of the room, and you smile weakly and move aside to let him pass. Picking up your wine glass, you seek Jumin Han, and perhaps even Jaehee, in hopes of conversing with a familiar face for even a few minutes. You crane your neck to see if you can spot them. Distracted, you elbow bumps into something. Soft. Startled, you look up, and, _fuck my life_ , it's the man with the white hair. Up close, he's roguishly handsome. His features are slim and  _good god he is hot as hell_.

     "S-Sorry!" You manage to stutter. "I didn't spill anything on you, did I?" You say it before you think it. Your wine glass is in your other hand, nowhere close to him. 

     "No, but if you had, it wouldn't have shown up," He replies, and you can't read his expression. It kind of looked like there was a ghost of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, but not really. You open your mouth and close it again, at a loss for words. You vaguely think that maybe you look like a fish. 

     "Sorry!" You exclaim, again, and scutter away. Quite inelegantly. You whip your head around when you think you're far enough, but he isn't there anymore. Your cheeks are still burning.

     "MC?" You hear. Your head turns, and you see Jumin. 

     "Jumin! How do you like the party so far?" You grin, the previous event falling from your memory for the moment.

     "It's delightful, MC, you did fantastic. The wine, in particular, is delicious. I sampled all of them, and I prefer the one you're holding, the Merlot. It's exquisite," he replies, nodding at your cup. You grin widely, a pit of warmth blooming in your gut. 

     "Thank you, Jumin," you say with an uncontrollable grin on your face. "I tried."

     "I can tell." Jumin is interrupted by the arrival of Jaehee, who whispers something in his ear. Something along the lines of annoyance flits onto his face for a moment before he stands up straight and nods. "Excuse me, MC, I have a matter to deal with." Jaehee waves at you and smiles apologetically, hurrying behind Mr. Han, who has already turned on his heel. 

     Sighing, you take a last sip of your wine before you give it to a waiter to take it away. You murmur pleasantries to everyone who approaches you, until you are able to disappear onto the balcony. You heave a huge breath, the frigid winter air tingling against your skin pleasantly. It's nice compared to the heat from inside. It will become too cold for you in a moment, but that's not your problem right now. Right now, _he_ is standing right in front of you, a small glass of Chardonnay held delicately in his hand. There's a moment of thick silence between you two before he says, "This your party?"

     Your chest heaves before you blurt a small bit of laughter out, nodding. "Yes. This is my party. I'm MC." You extend a hand.

     "Saeran." He takes your hand and shakes it firmly. A pit of _something_ builds in your stomach. "It's nice. I came with my brother because he insisted, but I wasn't sure what to expect."

     "Thank you," you reply, dropping your arm. You're silent for a moment before you say, almost as an afterthought, "Who's your brother?"

     You're distracted. The subdued moonlight washes onto his face, highlighting his cheekbones and jawline. He's all angles and edges. His body matches his face, slim and lean. If he answered your question, you don't hear it. Instead: "Take a picture, it'll last longer, _sweetheart_." 

     Your cheeks burn heavily this time, perhaps both at the nickname and at the call-out, and you roll your eyes to try and play it off. You avoid his gaze, taking a couple of steps back until your back hits the wall. The scent of cologne makes you stiffen,  _god is it his_ , and when you look up, he is all but towering above you, wine glass gone. You swallow heavily, gaze flitting up to meet his. He's looking at you in intent concentration, and it feels like he's inspecting you. His eyes travel over you, lingering on your lips, then your chest, then your hips. 

     "Maybe _you_ should take a picture," you retort, crossing your arms. You feel naked. 

     "Maybe I should," he breathes.

     You know you should feel uncomfortable. Guys have always looked you up and down and you always wanted to smack them upside the head. He doesn't. He makes you want to rip your clothes off and jump off the balcony.

     "Maybe you should," you repeat as he takes a step closer (how?). You don't move. You stare at him, hyperaware of the _drowning_ noise from inside. His Adam's apple bobs, and he leans forward. Suddenly, he straightens and he looks towards the sliding glass door, taking a step back. You, still a little woozy from the cologne and burning from the utter  _closeness_ of him, don't register the fact that someone is yelling at you. 

     "MC! We need help inside!" Yoosung and Zen shout from the other side, before hurrying back into the venue. The words register late, and you shake your head and straighten up. 

     "Excuse me," you mutter, smoothing your dress down slipping through the narrow opening of the semi-open door. You catch Saeyoung's arm, and look up at him. "What happened?"

     "Someone passed out. I haven't gotten close enough to see, but V told me that it was the dude from the winery," He replies, clapping a hand over yours. "Don't worry. We called emergency services and they're on their way." 

     You nod, and release Saeyoung's arm, and he disappears into the crowd. Everyone is panicked, and you see Jumin climbing onto a table, telling everyone to settle down.

     Someone grabs your arm and pushes you towards the exit. You turn around, surprised to see Saeran. He bends down and whispers, "We can go right now, no one will notice." Stomach burning, you nod, not objecting.

     Outside, there's a limo waiting. You look at him, surprised, and he grins, nodding. He moves swiftly in front of you, opening the door. "You gotta treat the lady you're gonna  _fuck_ right," he breathed, implyingly, gently pushing you by the small of your back into the backseat of the luxurious vehicle. Your breath catches, your entire body feels like it's in  _flames_ and he hasn't done _anything_ yet. He slides next to you, shutting the door behind him. Leaning forward, he whispers something to the driver, who nods, and he leans back again, the partition rolling up. He looks at you for a moment, predatory and  _mean_ and you outright fucking  _moan_ , god you want him so bad and he's on your mouth, hands on your ass, and you're sitting on him, straddling him, grabbing him back, your hands on his shoulders, his back, his face, his hair. 

     He's kissing you with heavy authority, tongue exploring every inch and corner and cranny of your mouth, and hands traveling from your hips to your breasts, and you break away, panting hard. Your head falls back, exposing your throat, and he takes advantage, attacking your neck, kissing a neat stripe down, down, all the way to the top of your dress. He takes a moment to tug it down, along with your strapless bra (you appreciate it), and he takes a breast in one hand, and another breast into his mouth. You gasp, a hand burying itself into Saeran's hair. The feeling isn't pleasurable to you, to be honest, but _god_ his mouth was on you, and that was all that mattered. You wait a moment, and tug his head back. He looks at you, confused, and you slide to the floor, between his legs. 

     "Wait," you breathe, pushing his knees further apart, "I want to..." You trail off, tilting your head up to look at him, hand on his crotch. His pupils are blown wide, he swallows hard, and he nods.

     "God, yes," He groans, rolling his head back against the headrest. " _Please_."

     You gently press your palm against the front of his pants, rolling it gently in a circular motion. You hear an approving noise from up above, and you smile as you lean forward to mouth against his dick. You can feel it, erect against the smooth material of the dress pant. Your hands drift to his waistband, but he moves first, doing it for you, pulling both his pants and his boxers down. His cock springs up, erect and _dear jesus_ it was probably average but it was  _thick, thick, thick,_ all the way through. You could honestly feel your panties get significantly damper. A whimper escapes your throat as one hand hikes your dress up and the other hand gently wraps around his cock. Slowly, you jerk him off, top to bottom. You feel him shifting above you, huffing softly in pleasure. You lean forward and put your mouth on him, wet. As you gently run your tongue down the underside of it, he groans, loud, and drags a hand through your hair, undoing the elaborate hairstyle the stylist took hours to do. You didn't really care. You kiss up the side of his dick, sloppy, wet, until you reach the tip again. You take the whole thing in, and look up at him through your eyelashes and Saeran groans, looks at you, eyes wide, like you were the most beautiful piece of art he's ever seen. You kept going up and down, sucking him off. He felt hot and heavy in your mouth, and you could feel his hips arching, up, up off the seat. You knew he was trying not to fuck your mouth, and for that, you were grateful. You pull off and hear a moan of disapproval. You pat his hip gently, then hold the base of his dick in one hand. Grinning mischievously at him— he looks alarmed— you duck down and take him all at once, all the way down till you're at the hilt. The hand in your hair tightens and you hear, "god, shit!" Then, you swallow, his hips jerk, and then he's coming, ropes of thick cum sliding down your throat, and spurting onto your face. You swallow what you can, and look up at him. He looks  _spent,_ head rolled back, eyes closed. 

     "Was that okay,  _daddy_?" You say, fluttering your eyelids up at him from your place on the floor. Shit, where did that even come from? His head jerks forward, and he looks at you in wild surprise. His expression changes into a sly smirk. 

    "Damn, you just keep surprising me, don't you?" He says, drawling, voice deep and husky. God, he sounded  _hot_.

     "I guess so, daddy," you say, as you climb up onto his lap. Two of your fingers are furiously rubbing at your pussy, thighs clenching. Saeran's hand covers yours, takes your place. He presses two fingers against where your clit is and you feel  _electric_ down your spine, grabbing at one of his shoulder. He's about to push your panties aside, but the driver knocks on the partition, a signal they'd arrived to wherever Saeran took them. Frantically, you look around. A towel! You furiously wiped your face off, and he watched you. Your cheeks burn, and you pull your dress up, his pants up.

     Both of you take a moment to get out, and Saeran gives you his coat jacket to cover up until they get inside. You look up, and damn, this is probably the fanciest hotel in the entire world. Both of you head inside, and Saeran whispers something to the front person, who gives him a key. He ushers you into the elevator, and presses the last floor. Penthouse? You look at Saeran, mouth open, but he pushes you against the wall of the elevator. You moan, kiss back, fingers digging into the back of his shirt. He presses his knee up between your legs and rolls it, and you moan, arch your back. God, you need this, you need him.

     The elevator  _dings!_ and he all but slams the key into the keyhole and shit, you hope he does that to  _your_ keyhole soon.

     He's mean, rough, and he pushes you inside, against the large, large, ginormous window on the side. Doesn't bother getting to the bedroom. He kisses you up against it, grabbing your ass and hoisting you up so that your legs wrap around his waist.  His clothed cock fits right up against your clothed pussy and you jerk your hips, desperate for friction. Pinning you against the window, he begins kissing your neck as he grinds against you, zipping down the zipper on the back of your dress. It falls away, exposing your breasts to the cool air of the room. He drops you, steps back to pull it off completely. He kneels down as you fall against the window for support, chest heaving. He pulls your panties down, and mouths up your inner thigh, eventually coming to rest against your pussy. He spreads it with two fingers and leans up to suck on your clit—you shriek, bucking your hip against his face. He holds your body down with one large hand, and uses the one spreading you down to slip two fingers into your vagina. You moan, hand slipping into his hair. His tongue joins him alongside of his fingers and " _god, god, god, i can't, shit_ " is all that you can manage because he's fucking you with his  _tongue_ and it feels so  _good_ and it's been so long and " _i need you inside of me please, god,"_ and he agrees because he's getting naked, flinging his shirt off, and you moan because he's so  _hot_ he's lean and strong and shit, tattoos, and oh, you're up against the the window again, and oh, his cock rubs right up against your pussy, and " _god, fuck me, daddy!"_ is what you say and he pushes in, hard and fast, and you throw your head back and  _scream_ and you're against a fucking window, everyone can see you but dear  _jesus_ it doesn't matter because you can feel it, feel the drag of his cock, finally.

     He tucks his head into the crook of your neck and you can hear him groaning, but you're so far gone, all you can see are  _stars_ and he's so  _thick_ , all the fucking way through. He pulls out, turns you around— godyourlegsareshakingyourlegsareshaking— shoves you against window so that your breasts are pressed against the cool glass and your arms are leaning on it for support. He throws a leg over his shoulder, when did you become this flexible, and his cock is back in you, pulsing, ramming into you hard and fast, and you are  _screaming_ at this angle, " _shit, saeran, daddy, fuck, yes, god, daddy, harder, oh god yes, yesyesyesyes!"_ and he is trembling beneath you and you can feel a calloused hand rubbing furiously at your clit, and _yes!_ you're done, you're cumming hard, hips jerking uncontrollably, a final, " _saeran!"_ leaving your mouth like a prayer. You fall limp, and you can hear Saeran, who has rested his head against your neck, moan, "MC!" and stutter to a stop. 

      Both of you pause after what was probably the best sex of your  _life_ and just breathe together. Slowly, he pulls out, and peels the condom— when did he put that on?— off, ties it, and throws it in the nearby trashcan. You turn around, back against the glass, and pant, looking at him hazily. You see him smile at you as your eyes flutter shut, and feel the burden of your body weight alleviate as he picks you up.

     "You were so good, MC, that was amazing." He says, and you smile at him sleepily. After a moment, you land on something soft. Vaguely, you feel warm, warm everywhere.

 

     Saeran gently sets you down and covers your body with the large comforter. He slides into the bed next to you, tugs the string of the lamp off,  _click._

**Author's Note:**

> id be lying if i said this wasn't inspired by beyonce's partition tbh


End file.
